Trust
by elightate
Summary: This is a bird n ryan there boyfriend and girlfriend and how ryan deals with dramas that happen onboard hammersely when Bird becomes sick what could it be pregnancy?theflu? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Bird & Ryan Fan Fiction, thinking of writing a lot of chapters, with heaps of different stuff happening I normally only write 2-3 chapters with not much happening so here goes. I wish that they got together in Sea Patrol and am very sad about how it's now ended I miss it soooooo much already! (I don't have a beta reader so if someone would like to beta read it or if someone knows someone who is)

I would like to thank my beta reader Sergeant Rachel, for getting this chapter better ! She's awesome! And would recommend to everyone

A/N: Italics is what the person is thinking.

"Late night Bird?" Kate asked as she saw Bird walking through the ships corridor.

"Yeah, the boys are still there, wasn't really enjoying myself I don't feel too well." Bird told Kate as she rubbed her head.

"You should get checked out by Swain in the morning." Kate said her voice gentle as she spoke to the young seaman. She placed the back of her hand against the young sailor's forehead, the abnormal heat radiatingfrom her head made Kate worried.

"Yeah, I will if I feel the same." Bird lied. _I'm not going to. _

"Alright, get some rest." Kate said, casting a quick glance at her watch.

"Night X" Bird said before continuing on her route to her cabin. She walked in and got changed into her PJ's, turned off her light and went and lay down in her rack. She rolled over and pulled her phone out from under the pillow, she pressed the on button on her iPhone and saw her front screen picture, her whole face lit up with happiness and she saw her current boyfriend Ryan on the screen with her, her whole body felt tingly and she felt butterflies flying around her stomach. She entered her 4 digit password and went to her messages. She clicked on the Ryan3 conversation and started to type: _**Love you babe, stay safe. Miss you xxxxxx. **_She turned her phone off and closed her eyes. 

(…)

Ryan woke up in his shared cabin where he saw 2DADS lying on the floor, he made his way out of the cabin and softly walked down the corridor into Bird's cabin, idly musing about how glad he was that she didn't share. He quietly opened the door and headed over to her rack, he lifted up the doona and hopped into Bird's rack, she was lying peacefully on her side facing the wall, and he slid in and snuggled up beside her, brushing her hair of his face with his hand. Bird stirred and rolled over to face Ryan.

"Morning beautiful." Ryan said with a lazy smile on his face. He moved closer and gently kissed her on the lips, leant to her face and kissed her on the lips. As he lay there kissing his beautiful girlfriend, he could not stop thinking about how lucky he truly was, but that one thought kept appearing in the back of his head. _What if we get caught?_

"Morning." Bird said pulling away from his kiss smoothly.

"How'd you sleep?" Ryan asked running his fingers through her dark brown hair gently.

"Good, I was really tired," Bird said snuggling into Ryan's chest just before her alarm went off. "I really don't want to get up." She murmured unhappily, seconds after her alarm made it impossible to ignore the fact that she was at work and really should get up. It wasn't that she didn't like working in the galley, but waking up earlier then every other sailor did have an adverse effect on her**.**

"I'll help you." Ryan smiled fondly at her.

"Okay, I have to get dressed first, and so do you. I'll meet you in the galley in ten." Bird hugged her boyfriend tightly; his warm arms around her cold body gave a sense of protection and safety for that short time. He left her cabin to go and get dressed**. **

Bird was getting changed in her cabin, her thoughts being on Ryan and how lucky she felt to have him in her life, she'd never felt the same about another guy in her life before. Previous boyfriends hadn't really treated Bird that well, Darryl was the one who had broken Bird's trust in guys. The only guys she trusted after that incident were the Hammersely boys.

Ryan had gotten changed and was walking through the corridors, when he saw Kate walking in the same direction. She stopped him midway and began to speak softly to the young sailor. "Morning Ryan, bit early for you to be up isn't it?" Kate looked at her watch**.**

"Oh uh…I'm helping Bird in the galley Ma'am." Ryan replied, trying to not make it obvious what was going on.

"That's nice of you Ryan." Kate said before continuing on her path as Ryan went on his to the galley

"Hey Babe." Ryan said placing his hands around her waist

"Hey." Bird said smiling continuing to cut up the fruit

"What would you like me to do?" Ryan asked.

"Wanna cook the bacon and eggs?" Bird asked cheekily getting the bacon and eggs out of the fridge.

"Sure." Ryan said taking the food out of her hand.

(...)

"Morning." Each of the crew said as they passed their plate to Bird, telling her what they wanted for breakfast.

"Where'd you get to last night?" Dutchy asked, waiting for Charge and Swain

"Oh. I…ah….left early, wasn't really feeling up to partying." Bird replied miserably, placing the food onto Charge's plate. Kate walked down the corridor, seeing Swain waiting to be served by the galley corridor**. **

"Swain. Can I speak to you alone please?" Kate asked.

"Sure ma'am" Swain said, placing his plate down and walking towards the X. She led him down the corridor, just out of earshot, so the crew didn't hear their conversation.

"Swain, I need to ask you if you can keep an eye on Bird." Kate's voice was concerned as she spoke of the youngest member of the crew.

"Yeah of course, is something wrong?" Swain asked the tone in his voice giving away the concern he felt.

"I'm not too sure, she came back early last night, said she didn't feel well. She didn't look too good, she felt a little warm." Kate told Swain.

"Oh okay. I'll keep an eye out for her." Swain said to Kate before returning back to the galley to get his food. Carrying his food, he started to make his way to the senior sailors mess, but Bird caught his attention sitting alone in the junior sailors mess.

He watched Bird pick at her food from the doorway before asking her "Not hungry Bird?"

Bird jumped in fright, she hadn't seen that Swain was standing there. "Uh. Not really" she said picking at her food.

"You sick?" Swain asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine" Bird said brushing it off.

Swain didn't believe Bird one bit, he continued on his route to the senior sailor's mess, whilst worried thoughts went through his head.

(...)

Two hours after her conversation with Swain, Bird was walking down the corridor to go to the galley when she felt as if she was going to pass out. She leant against the wall and closed her eyes, slowly taking deep breaths. She re-opened her eyes a few seconds later to see Swain walking down the corridor towards her**. **

"Bird?" Swain asked concerned seeing her leaning against the wall for support.

"Yeah?" Bird asked seeing the blurry outline of Swain; she kept blinking in the hope that her vision would return.

"What's wrong? You look really pale." Swain asked, looking concerned at the junior sailor.

"I'm fine." Bird said, starting to walk away, only managing to take a few steps before it was too much again.

"Come on let's get you to lie down." Swain said, helping her walk the short distance to the wardroom. He helped her sit on the bed and made her lie down.

"I'm fine Swain." Her tone was annoyed.

"You're not, you nearly passed out." Swain said picking up the blood pressure reader.

"It's just because I haven't eaten much today." Bird argued stubbornly.

"Just relax for the moment." Swain said, testing her BP. Swain sighed a few minutes later "Your BP is a bit low that would explain the dizziness."

"Can I go now?" Bird asked impatiently as Swain put down the blood pressure monitor

"No. I want you to go sleep for a few hours; I'll tell the X and the Bossthat someone will have to cover you for lunch." Swain said kindly.

"Swain, I don't need to lie down, I'm fine." Bird said, struggling into a sitting position.

"Go to your rack, I'll tell the X and the CO." Swain said before leading her out the door. He walked her to her room and made her go to bed. Once he had ensured that she was lying down he continued on his journey to the bridgewalking up to the bridge where he saw the X and the CO discussing something.

"Uh, X, Sir. Can I see you for a moment?" Swain asked.

"What is it Swain?" Mike asked, concerned.

"X, Boss." He acknowledged the two senior officers. "I've told Bird to go and lie down in her rack for a while; she looked a little pale earlier so I checked her blood pressure, its a little low."

"Is she okay?" Kate asked, her tone showing the concern she felt for the young seaman.

"Uh yeah, she will be. She just needs to rest till her BP elevates a bit." Swain replied.

"Alright Swain thanks for letting me know, I'll organise someone to take care of lunch." Mike said glancing at Kate. She nodded in acknowledgment, realizing that he wanted her to find someone to sort lunch out.

Swain walked back down the corridor after leaving the bridge. He headed towards Bird's cabin, wanting to check on the young sailor himself. When he reached her cabin, he knocked softly; when he didn't get a response he opened the door. He glanced inside, seeing that Bird was fast asleep on the top rack. He smiled slightly at her sleeping figure, relief flooding through his body. She would be better after some rest. He didn't want to disturb her so he quietly backed out of the cabin, quietly clicking the door closed behind him. He glanced up the corridor as he heard the sound of someone running, ready to reprimand whoever was running around below decks. It wasn't exactly the safest activity. Ryan came into view a few seconds later, slowing down immediately as he saw Swain giving him a stern look.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked, his voice panicked and concerned, stopping next to Swain.

"Yeah mate she's fine, she needs to rest though, give it an hour or so before you go in there." Swain nodded in reply, ushering the midshipman away from her cabin. He guessed instantly something was going on between the two crewmates, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Okay." Ryan replied, his voice stillsounding panicked.

"It's alright mate, she'll be fine." Swain said patting his shoulder reassuringly.

(...)

Just after lunch time Bird woke up, still feeling quite sick, she didn't want to get out of bed, she felt as if she was going to be sick. Swain walked in with Ryan about ten minutes later.

"Bird, are you okay? Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" Ryan asked worriedly.****

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure." Swain picked up the Blood Pressure monitor and began to wrap it around Bird's arm.

"I'm fine, just didn't eat enough. Don't worry." Bird told Ryan, as Swain checked her blood pressure to see whether it had improved**.**

"At least your BP's improved." Swain said peeling off the equipment "I think you'll be fine to return to work." he added.

"Okay." Bird nodded, she slowly got out of her rack and headed for the door, stepping through it and into the corridor, Swain and Ryan behind her. The two men headed towards the bridge whilst she headed in the opposite direction. She had nearly reached it when brash voice of the XO blared over the speaker systems "HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS." She sighed and turned on her heel sharply, heading towards the cupboards that contained their boarding gear.**  
><strong> 

"Bird, I thought you were resting." Kate walked towards Bird as she saw the young seaman standing there.****

"Ah, sorry ma'am. I cleared her for duty. I was just coming to tell you." Swain said, coming up behind them both. He stepped past them and went to pick up his Kevlar vest, strapping it on.

Kate nodded. "Are you ok to do this? You were quite sick before." she asked, looking at Bird, concern in her brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am. I feel much better than I did before; I feel I'm fine for this." Bird took the Kevlar vest that Dutchy was holding out to her. She strapped it on, avoiding looking at the XO.

"Alright." Kate accepted that. She turned away, picking up her helmet and strapping it on. "Let's go!" she called, making her way out to the boat deck, the rest of the boarding party following her.

"Are you sure you're okay Bird?" Dutchy whispered to Bird

Bird looked up at him with a stern look "I'm fine." she continued on following the rest of the boarding party.

"2DADS, Bird and Swain you take the tear gas, will clear the way for you. Port side." Kate looked at the members of the team pointing them towards the RHIB "Dutchy, Ryan and RO, you're with me. Let's go" Kate ordered giving them the usual boarding meeting. As Kate clambered down the ladder and jumped into the port side RHIB the crew knew they were ready to set off

"Launch port RHIB. Launch starboard RHIB." Charge ordered his team, as Kate gave the signal that they were ready to set off to the unknown. The waves were rough and pounding the RHIBS as it was going well over 50km, the crew having to grip on tightly, but that didn't stop Dutchy from standing in his usual position, the edge of the RHIB.

The RHIB'S sped over to the vessel, X leading the crew; each member had guns at the ready just in case things turned hairy. Becoming closer to the vessel, the crews were getting hit by porcupines, that were being thrown at them to stop the boarding. X ordered Dutchy to throw tear gas onboard so that they could achieve their boarding. With the order from the X, Dutchy threw will all his strength and precision and aimed for the boat, hitting the target he aimed for. He nodded in satisfaction as the teargas exploded making the vessel's crew cough and splutter all over the place, and with that the RHIB drivers took them right beside the boat. Dutchy was the first to jump aboard, pointing his gun at the fisherman. The XO soon followed, followed by the rest of the crew

"Move to the back of the boat!" Dutchy's roaring voice bellowed across the small FFV, that was unfit for boating. It creaked as the waves smashed against its small structure, making the crew uneasy on their feet.

"Are you the master of the vessel?" Kate asked one of the fishermen.

"Yes I am." The thick Indonesian accent spoke**.**Bird was standing beside Dutchy when she felt nauseous again. She tried to hide it from him but Dutchy could sense that something was wrong. 

"2DADS secure the wheel house. Swain look after the fishermen, see if any are injured. Dutchy, take Bird and Ryan down with you and secure the lower decks." Kate ordered pointing in different directions as she explained what she wanted them to do.  
><strong><br>**"Yes Ma'am." They said in sync, before turning and heading in their destinations that were set out for them

"Ma'am, these fishermen seem to be in a healthy condition, no malnutrition. Everything seems fine." Swain continued checking the fishermen.

"Alright, Bird, Ryan follows me." Dutchy ordered. Bird and Ryan nodded and followed Dutchy downstairs. With their guns at the ready and pointed forward, Dutchy slowly walked down the stairs closely followed by Ryan and then Bird**.**

"Clear" Dutchy said aloud for Bird and Ryan to hear. He began looking around stealthily, as Bird remained behind him followed by Ryan. He gave hand gesture for Bird to come beside him and knock open the door; it took a few times for Bird to notice he was talking to her "Bird." Dutchy's tone was annoyed. "On my count 1..2..3." Dutchy said quietly as Bird kicked open the door. The big hype from them, led to an empty room, no one was down there. They continued on moving around the bottom of the boat prepared for anything to lunge at them, as the time passed and they continued looking in every room, no-one else was spotted.

"Anything Dutchy?" Kate asked into her transmitter, worried as Swain held the owner down against his will.

"Nothing Ma'am" Dutchy replied into the transmitter looking back behind to check on Bird who wasn't herself, he tilted his head towards the stairs leading to the deck, wanting them to move. Bird and Ryan nodded in acknowledgement before walking up the stairs

"2DADS, do you have those charts?" Kate asked, glancing all over the boat

"Yes Ma'am. Here they are" 2DADS said walking across the deck and handing her the sheets of paper

"Dutchy take 2Dads and check the vessel is sea worthy" Kate instructed as the buffer approached her. She scanned over the sheets of paper, but was startled as Dutchy re-appeared sooner than she'd anticipated.

"Ma'am. There's no sign of fishing and this boat is definitely not sea worthy." Dutchy grunted.

"Alright, thanks Dutchy." Kate pressed her radio button. "Captain, X…"

"Go ahead, X." Mike's voice spoke in her ear.

"We've found nothing here, there's no sign of fishing." Kate sighed into her transmitter which led to Hammersely and the other crew.

"Is the boat seaworthy?" Mike asked.

"No sir." She replied instantly

"Alright X, bring the men back. We'll tow her back to the nearest port." Mike watched the FFV through his binoculars, as Kate took the directions and followed them.

"Swain, Dutchy. Take them back to Hammersely. We'll tow the boat." Kate said as they led the men, back to the RHIBS, with the rest of the crew.

(...)

Bird had made dinner and had it all set out in the trays, Ryan walked in on Bird setting up the trays, she had her back to him, he snuck up behind her placing his arms around her waist and leaning in close

"How are you feeling beautiful?" Ryan asked whispering into her ear.

"I'm fine." She whispered back. The galley door slammed open, both Ryan and Bird springing apart at the thought of being caught

"What's going on in here?" Dutchy said picking up the coffee plunger and pouring himself a cup of well-deserved caffeine.

"Nothing" Ryan said abruptly, giving Bird a bit of a push out of the way. She looked at Dutchy and nodded in reply. With that, Dutchy left the galley feeling slightly uneasy and returned to the Bridge, to continue with his job.

(...)

Bird's sickness still hadn't passed. It was around 20:00 when she started cleaning the galley and prepping food for the following day. As the ship's radio crackled into life, the XO's voice bouncing off of the thin walls, she felt like she was going to pass out again. "Shore….leave," was all she got out of "hear this, XO speaking. We will be arriving on the Gold Coast tomorrow night. Shore leave available for those not required on watch."  
>Bird leant against the wall, hoping that that it would provide her some support whilst she was feeling rotten. She closed her eyes, willing the dizziness away. Little dots danced in the edges of her vision. When she re-opened her eyes, it felt like the galley was spinning round on one of those dizzy rides at the funfair. She tried to stabilize herself against the counter as she took deep breaths, hoping that this spell would subside soon.<br>It didn't. In fact, if anything, it got worse. Everything blurred, it felt like she was losing her eyesight. She panicked as the galley spun violently once again and then everything darkened. She fell limply onto the floor, smashing her head against the hard floor. She vaguely felt pain explode through her head and then she knew nothing more.

She had collapsed on the ground.

NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY:  
>We find out what's wrong with Bird is she seriously sick or could she be pregnant? <p>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**A/N: Italics = character's thoughts. **

**Many thanks to my awesome beta reader! She's awesome!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Bird, bridge." Charge's voice boomed through the speakers. Bird was still lying on the cold galley tiles unconscious, she'd hit her head on the bench as she collapsed and a dark brown/purplish lump was slowly starting to make its appearance on the side of her head making a dark brown/purplish bump appear on the side of her forehead. Lying on the cold tiles was bad enough but what made things worse was knowing that none of your crew knew you were lying on the floor knocked out.

"Call her again." The CO's tone irritated, showed his annoyance at being disobeyed. Kate nodded and picked up the radio handset, flipping the switch over to loud speaker.

"Bird, bridge." Kate's voice bellowed across the ships speakers.****

Mike sighed. "Alright, someone go and round her up."

Kate glanced over at Dutchy. "Dutchy go and see if you can find her." She said, her tone showing that she was not to be argued with. The blonde lieutenant returned her attention to the open ocean when Dutchy nodded and disappeared down the stairs.  
><strong><br>**"Yes Ma'am." Dutchy nodded before heading off to their location to search for Bird. _Chicken legs is always in the galley, she must be in there. _ Dutchy opened up the galley door to find his favourite junior sailor lying on the cold galley floor. He quickly rushed over to her and crouched down beside her. Starting to desperately feel for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he felt her pulse flutter beneath his finger. He rolled her into the recovery position, that Swain always told them to do, if they found someone unconscious.

"Bird!" Dutchy began shaking her shoulders to try and wake her. "SWAIN!" He added shouting through the galley "SWAIN!" 2DADS was walking by the galley when he heard Dutchy shouting for Swain, he knew that it would have something bad for Dutchy to be shouting with so much panic and fierce. He popped his head around the door when he saw Bird lying on the floor

Dutchy turned seeing 2DADS "Get Swain now!" 2DADS nodded in approval and ran through the corridors and up to the bridge.

Out of breath, 2DADS acknowledged the X and the CO. "X, Boss. Dutchy's found Bird on the floor, she collapsed." Kate looking at Swain worriedly they both ran down the stairs and through the corridors finally arriving at the galley where Dutchy was holding onto Bird's hand as her small figure lay motionless on the ground

"What happened?" Swain asked as he walked into the galley and saw Bird on the floor, he moved closer to the young sailor

"I don't know. I found her on the floor. I think she's hit her head.She has a bump on her head." Dutchy said showing Swain the large mark that blemished Bird's pale coloured skinrubbing her forehead. Swain crouched down beside Bird and placed his two fingers on her wrist to check her pulse, feeling her pulse flutter weakly beneath his fingers made him feel a little less worried made him feel the bit eased, although it was a weak pulse at least it was something.

"I can't really assess her here; we need to get her into the ward room." Swain said worriedly, looking at the junior sailor, as he tried to assess her with bad light and no equipment.

"I'll carry her." Dutchy said picking her up bridal style; he carried her through the galley and the corridors, till he finally arrived at the ward room, the short walk felt like forever. He placed her on the bed smoothly and gracefully. Swain got the BP reader and placed it around her arm, he shinned the small light in her eyes, and checked her breathing.

Swain sighed. "Her BP is low again, but her breathing is fine, her pulse is a bit weak and pupils are equal and reactive to light."

"Is she going to be okay?" Kate's voice worried with concern as she looked at her youngest sailor, whom she treated like a daughter lying on the bed unconscious

"Yeah she should be fine but, I'll know more when she wakes up." Swain rubbed Bird's arm to show she was safe, he was concerned about how bad Bird really was, thoughts running through his mind as to why she had collapsed in the first place as he made his way over to the sink, running cold water over a face washer. Kate walked over to the bed and leant on the bars, covering Bird's hand with her own reassuringlysat on the edge holding onto her hand. "X, would you be able to hold this to her head, just cool her down a bit?" Swain asked as he handed her a damp face cloth.

"Yes. I'll stay with her till she wakes." Kate said as she draped the face cloth across the young sailors head. She sighed, _why wouldn't she tell me she was sick?_ A knock came from the other side of the wardroom door. "Come in." Kate's voice softly spoke; she looked up to see Ryan standing in the doorway.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked trying to sound more like a concerned colleague then boyfriend

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Kate watched Bird as she spoke "Go to the bridge, they need you up there."

1600 – WARDROOM.

Bird started to fidget, and grasped onto Kate's hand, her eyes slowly opening to see Swain and Kate sitting beside her. Bird let out a small moan when she became aware of where she was. _Not again….Please not again._

"How you feeling?" Swain asked, his tone concerned as he pulled out his tiny light from his medical kit and checked her pupils.

"I've got a headache..." Bird replied softly, rubbing her head, and trying to adjust to her surroundings, seeing Kate beside her made her feel safer, she gave a small smile to Kate, who returned the smile.

"That's from the concussion, do you remember what happened before you hit your head?" Swain asked handing her a drink of water in a cup. "Drink this."

Bird took a few sips from the cup and looked up at Swain, her brown eyes fearful as she struggled to describe how she felt. "Everything was still sort of blurry, and spinning. I felt really sick still, everything became blurry and felt like it was spinning, I...I think I'm going to be sick." Bird said clutching her stomach. Kate quickly got a bowl that was sitting right beside her and handed it to Bird to hold in case she did throw up. A few minutes later Bird felt the same feeling but worse, "I'm going to be si-" Bird was saying before throwing up. Kate rubbed her back to try and calm her and make her feel better, she hated seeing her sailors like this. Kate picked up a washer and wet it with cold water again, and walked over to Bird holding it to her head. Swain smiled at Kate and nodded, murmuring a thank you.

"Your vomiting could be due to the concussion, you need to get a CT scan and I want you to get checked out by a doctor, I'll call the Gold Coast Hospital and book an appointment for you to get a blood work up done and the scan. He turned to Kate. "Um…X, can I have a word?" Kate nodded and stepped outside the wardroom. Swain followed her, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kate sounding concerned, she leant against the wall and took a deep breath and watched the door

"Not sure." Swain let out a long breath, concern in his eyes. Inside Bird began to lie on her side, hoping that the nausea would pass, she slowly shut her eyes, and fell into a light sleep."I need to go to RO, see if he'll let me use the phone." He added before walking down the corridor.

(...)

Hammersely was gliding through the water on route to the Gold Coast. Bird had been asleep for a few hours and was peaceful; Swain had given her some medication to settle the nausea which also made her fall asleep. He checked on Bird, softly knocking on the door, he heard no response. He carefully opened the door and smiled seeing Bird tucked up on the top rack. He smiled seeing her not being so sick, he quietly closed the door waiting for the click of the lock, he happily walked back to his cabin and went to bed. _I hope nothing's wrong. She will be fine…She has to be…_

(...)

As the sun rose some of the Hammersely crew were just waking up. Bird was still asleep; Swain came in to check on Bird, he slowly opened the door, to see her starting to wake up. He chuckled and started to check her pulse, all her vitals had returned to normal. She had fallen back asleep again as he checked her BP, he smiled and quietly walked back out. 2DADS and RO were in the galley, they had to make breakfast, Dutchy and Kate walked into the galley and laughed when they saw 2DADS wearing a chef's hat and apron.

"So I suppose we shouldn't be eating breakfast then?" Dutchy joked picking up a plate and placing it in front of 2DADS.

"Oh you think your funny mate?" 2DADS laughed scooping food onto Dutchy's plate

"It looks good, boys." Kate said smiling as she stopped in front of the serving hatch, her eyes drinking in the welcome sight of the freshly cooked food.

"Ah 2DADS had no helping in this." RO just had to clarify that small point.

"2DADS." Kate said, the smile dropping from her face and her voice hardening, adopting an annoyed tone as she gave the cheeky sailor a stern look.

"I did help..." 2DADS laughed and looked away.

"Oh yeah, pulling bread out of the fridge is so much effort." RO said annoyed as he placed food on Kate's plate.

"How's Bird." Dutchy asked taking his food out of 2DAD's hand

"Ah, she's good, getting better." Kate said before walking out with her's and the CO's breakfast.

Dutchy, Swain and Charge sat around in the senior mess when they saw Bird walk by.

"Hey, you're awake again." Swain said smiling, making her come to a stop, and backwards walking to the door, getting up Swain walked over to Bird "How you feeling?"

"The same, a little bit better." Bird said trying to make a smile

"You should go to your cabin and stay in there till we get to the Coast, It's only a few hours" Swain said leading her out of the mess, he made grabbed a cup of water from the galley for Bird to drink. He gently ushered her to her cabin and made her sit in her rack, he gave her a fatherly hug before leaving her.

**0900 ON THE BRIDGE  
><strong> 

"Ah sir, I have a mayday." RO said, suddenly looking up from his desk in the corner of the bridge, his headphones clamped firmly over his ears.

"Put it on speaker RO." Mike ordered glancing over towards his radio officer

"MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY, this is Soaring Eagle, ALPHA BRAVO 5231, my boat is on fire and is going down fast there is 4 persons on board including a 3 year old." The distressed skipper said.

Kate sat by the radar equipment, waiting for the co-ordinates eagerly. RO handed a piece of paper to Mike as he quickly scanned over the writing he handed it to Kate "Get us the quickest route there X." Kate nodded in acknowledgement and for the next thirty seconds, the bridge was filled with the sound of Kate typing away at the computer

She looked up to Mike, minutes later. "Approximately 20 minutes to the co-ordinates, sir." Kate said as she monitored the screen. 

"This is Australian Warship Hammersely, we have you on radar, and we are approx. 20 minutes from you." The CO said.

20 minutes passed and the crew were set to board, they boarded the RHIBS and set off for the victims in the water, they pulled the RHIB in close; there was a 1m piece of the boat that the victims were clinging to, the rough waves pounded against the RHIBS smashing sprays of sea water spraying the sailors.

"Dutchy, Ryan. Pull them out, and place them next to me." Swain ordered as he tried to assess the patients that were clinging strongly to the piece of scrap. Dutchy pulled the little girl out, she was soaking wet, and was crying hysterically. Kate tried to comfort the young girl, wrapping her up in a warm blanket; they had placed in the RHIB. The other victim was the Brother of the Mother, he was conscious, but shaken up. Swain checked them over on the boat, they had cuts and bruises and some smoke inhalation. Swain had made sure an ambulance was ready at port to take them to get further medical treatment. RO made up some soup for the family; they were very grateful for the treatment they were receiving. Swain made sure they were comfortable in the junior sailors mess, and had blankets for the child, Swain entered with some hot milk for the three year old; the family were very shaken up from the experience, and didn't want to talk about it. Not long after Kate walked into the junior sailors mess. "Do you have any proof of identity? Passports? Drivers licenses?" Kate asked gently as she sat down on a chair in front of the family

"No, we lost everything on the boat, where our passports were." The mother said crying, the brother hugged his younger sister as she became more and more worried.

"Okay, well. Will need to get in contact with a family member, and get them to find some proof of identification" Kate spoke to the family with a heart-warming smile

"My.…My sister. She has some of my identification, we always have doubles you know...just in case this stuff happens." The mother spoke as she rested her little child on her lap and rubbed her back to get her to sleep and gave Kate the number to call.

(...)

Swain walked into Birds cabin, seeing her packing her bags, he smiled as he stood in the door way "Ready to go?"

Bird sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes, but seriously I'm fine." her tone was annoyed because she didn't want to go to the hospital.

Swain raised his eyebrows in disbelief, his look clearing saying 'yeah right'. "Yeah, because collapsing is fine." He picked up her bag and carried it over his shoulder while he ushered her out the door. Saluting as they walked across the gang plank, they met Kate who was waiting on the wharf to see them off; she smiled as they hopped into the taxi that was waiting. Ryan watched on the deck worriedly, he waited for fifteen minutes before heading out to the street, to find a taxi.

"I hate hospitals." Bird said looking around the outside of the hospital. Bird was still feeling quite sick but didn't tell Swain how she felt, she started to see everything blurry again, she stopped and Swain turned around to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?" Swain asked concerned as he bent down to her level rubbing her back.

"It's back again." Bird said grabbing a seat and placing her head between her knees. Swain was even more concerned; he looked around and saw a doctor coming towards his direction.

"Help." Swain called out the doctor came running over to Bird.  
><strong><br>**"What's the problem?" The doctor asked Bird who was breathily heavily with her head buried in her knees

"We had an appointment to get a C.T scan, she collapsed andhit her head the other day and we came to get her checked out because she's been really nauseous lately." Swain said concerned as he sat down beside Bird. 

"Okay, we'll take her into the E.D; everything will get done a lot faster." The doctor said crouching beside Bird. "Can you walk?" He asked Bird as she slowly lifted her head up.

She was pale and looked awful "Yeah." She said quietly, getting up with the help of Swain they headed into the E.D. The doctor took her to a bed and a nurse came over within 5 minutes to help Bird get settled in.

"How long have you been sick for?" The doctor asked

"A week or so, it's been on and off." Bird said rubbing her stomach. The doctor was checking her vitals as Bird was explaining what she had been experiencing

"She collapsed a few days ago and hit her head on the way she was unconscious for a few hours." Swain added concerned. Another nurse fiercely opened the curtains up making Bird jump, she saw Ryan standing at the end of her bed.

"Swain, I can make sure Bird gets back to the ship. Youcan go back to the ship." Ryan said moving closer to Bird's bed.

"You sure mate?" Swain questioned the young sailor as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah it's fine." Ryan replied looking down at Bird and smiling, and with that Swain walked out and headed to the front of the hospital, catching a taxi back to the ship to get changed out of his overalls. He met the boys back in surfers half an hour later.

"Okay, I'll get the nurse to do a blood work up and get your C.T scan done, we'll wait for the results to come back and follow through from there. Is it possible you could be pregnant?" The doctor said as he felt Bird's stomach and checked her breathing.

"No." Ryan said abruptly, frightening Bird

"I'm not sure, it could be." Bird said looking at Ryan for some help. The nurse walked in a few minutes later carrying a small bowl with needles and tubes in it, she wasn't a very happy nurse.

Bird breathed deeply and watched the nurse take the needle out of the plastic package and put a tight cuff around the top of her arm. "Can you make a fist for me please?" The nurse asked Bird while she got the needle ready.

"Yes." Bird said before clutching her hand into a fist and looking over to Ryan who was just beside her not looking at her. The nurse picked and prodded the middle of Birds arm to find a vein, finally finding one she began to insert the needle, this making Bird feel even more nauseous, she slowly shut her eyes and tilted her head backwards. Finally after a few minutes the nurse had finished taking samples. Ryan's phone began to ring, the nurse told him he wasn't allowed to take it in the hospital, and he ran outside to take the call.

"Hello?" Ryan asked

"Ryan, how's Bird?" Swain asked

"She's had a few tests done, they'll know more in an hour or so." Ryan was saying.

"Okay call us if anything happens" Swain said before hanging up the phone. Ryan walked back into the hospital; Bird was lying quietly on the bed. Ryan walked over and sat beside her on the edge of her bed.

**1100 – SURFERS PARADISE. **

The boys had arrived at Surfers Paradise and decided to go to the pub for lunch; 2DADS walked in and sighed when he saw no poker games getting underway. They went to a small table at the back of the pub; they slid their chairs out from under the table and grabbed a seat

"I think it's your round RO." Dutchy said, joking around.

RO sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be back." He said before getting up and walking to the bar to order the boys and his drinks.

"Come on slacker, you never come out." 2DADS said joking around as he laughed. Swain and Dutchy rolled their eyes, before Dutchy turned to face Swain, getting his attention  
><strong><br>**"Do you reckon Bird will be okay?" A concerned Dutchy asked Swain

"Yeah, she's tough." Swain said to Dutchy to ease his concerns. Dutchy smiled and nodded his head in response. RO returned with the drinks

"2DADS what are you going to do, there's no poker games." Charge chuckled

"I'll find something." 2DADS said

"Ah no. Strict instructions from the X. No poker games for you" Dutchy said

"What am I going to do with these than?" 2DADS said pulling poker chips out of his pocket

"Nothing." Swain said as he stole the chips out of 2DADS hand.

"HEY!" 2DADS shouted trying to get his chips back.

"Uh-uh." Swain said putting them in his pocket

"Thanks guys." 2DADS said sulking into his beer

"You'll be grateful later." Dutchy said before they got up and walked out of the pub onto Cavill Ave

**1300 GOLDCOAST HOSPITAL**

Bird was lying on the bed with Ryan standing in the corner staring at her; he hadn't said one word, since he discovered she could have been pregnant. The nurse had hooked her up to an IV and put some fluids into her, the doctor was concerned about her dehydration. He walked back In with a piece of paper in his hand; he closed the curtain as he stepped in.

"Jess, your test results have come back, the test results indicate to us that you are pregnant." The doctor said, reading the results. Ryan looked at Bird in anger and disbelief, he ran out of the hospital leaving Bird alone and crying.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9(WELL NOT ANYMORE)

CHAPTER THREE

Bird's face dropped as the reality of the situation kicked in. Ryan had gone. She started calling for Ryan to come back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she got more and more distressed. "Jess," the nurse, a kind looking woman, placed her hand on Bird's shoulder. "I need you to calm down for me." She spoke kindly, gently to the young woman but Bird wasn't listening to her. She wasn't listening to anything. She couldn't believe that Ryan had just walked out on her so easily. She didn't want to believe that he'd do that to her. Well he had. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. _How could he do that? _Slowly, as she began to calm down, she mustered up all of her courage and turned her attention to the kind nurse standing next to her. "Can I use your phone?" Her voice was soft but rough around the edges from all the crying she'd done. Tears continued to slip down her pale cheeks as she tried to get her head round what had just happened.

"Of course you can." The nurse smiled; she felt sorry for the young woman. She walked back to the nurses' station and picked up a phone, bringing it back to Bird who took it with a small word of thanks. Bird pulled herself together mentally and dialled the number off her mobile, raising the phone to her ear.

"Bird, is everything okay?" Dutchy asked; he could hear the soft crying on the other end.

Bird's voice shaky she was barely able to say what she wanted. "I...n...need you."

"Okay, just stay there, I'm coming now." Dutchy quickly got up from his chair, not bothering to excuse himself and faced the boys "I need to go" he slapped down a $20 note on the table and turned sharply on his heel, running through the restraint to the exit. They knew something was definitely wrong, the boys picked it up in his tone of voice and the fact that Dutchy had rushed out so fast. He went to a taxi rank, lucky enough for him there was a taxi already there, jumping in the car he quickly told the cab driver where he needed to go. The ride through Surfers to Southport took longer then it usually would, the 10 minute journey was slowed down to a 20 minute ride, as the traffic was backed up. "Come on…Come on." Dutchy tapped his foot impatiently as he became more concerned about what was happening. Arriving out the front of the building hundreds of thoughts crossed his mind _I hope chicken legs is okay. _He paid the cab driver, and ran up the small hill leading to the Emergency Department, being Dutchy and in a rush he nearly knocked over people in his way. Looking around when the automatic doors opened, he found the front desk taking a huge sigh of relief that he had finally made it; he made his way over to the desk**. **

"Can I help you sir?" The tall blonde, blue eyed young nurse asked. Normally Dutchy would be all over her, but this was different, it was Bird, his little chicken legs as he calls her. Something was definitely wrong, although she only spoke a few words; it was enough to know there's definitely something wrong.

"My friend, Bird… I mean. Jessica Bird, she's here. She called me." Dutchy stumbled over the words, panicking while trying to see if he could see her through the window.

"Oh yes. Wait at those doors, I'll let you in." The nurse said as she stood up. Dutchy sprang into action as he waited for the doors to open. Standing there for only a few seconds felt like a few hours to Dutchy. "Follow me." The nurse said with a smile as he made his way through the doors. She led him to a curtained cubicle; he could hear gentle crying on the other side of the curtain. The nurse opened the curtains a tiny bit, just enough for her head to fit into, to make sure it was fine to go in; she opened up the curtains enough for Dutchy to fit through. He looked at the lone figure lying on her crying hysterically into her pillow. She rolled over and wiped her tears from her red eyes, to see Dutchy standing at the end of her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dutchy asked, as his heart felt like it dropped to his stomach, he hated seeing his friends upset, especially Bird. He made his way to the side of her bed, and sat by her placing his hand on the side of her face.

"I'….m…I'm. Pregnant." Bird's voice struggled to make the words she wanted to say, the tears came back again as she began to come overwhelmed by the emotional imbalance her life had just entered.

"Oh my god. Bird." Dutchy reached down, her arms wrapped around his neck, as he held her in his arms; he placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it, making her feel protected and safe.

"Whose is it?" He asked softly, he gently pulled away and brushed his hands down her arm, meeting with her hands, and holding it for support.

"I can't…tell you." Bird looked away, avoiding contact with Dutchy's eyes; he placed his hand against her face and turned it so that she was facing him.

"Come on, you can trust me." Dutchy said with a worried tone in his voice. He sat staring into the eyes of youngest sailor aboard Hammersely.

Bird took a deep breath "Ryan's." her bottom lip trembling at the name; she grabbed Dutchy's hand for protection, his squeeze back made her feel safe.

"And he left you?" Dutchy's voice started to sound angry and shocked, he started to get up but was stopped by the doctor forcefully sliding open the curtains, Dutchy returned to his previous position.

"I have organised an ultra sound for you, you just need to sign these discharge papers, then head up to the ward." The doctor said as he handed forms and a pen to Bird, before leaving the cubicle again. Dutchy watched down at Bird as she filled out the papers. He was close to Bird, close enough for them to basically be Brother and Sister, it'd felt like Bird finding out she was pregnant had emotionally distressed him as well.

"You okay?" Dutchy brushed Birds stray hairs from her pony tail and brushed them with his fingers behind Bird's ear.

Bird cleared her throat and looked up at Dutchy; she shook her head "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It's okay, I'll be here with you, every step." He replied with a warming voice, he helped her off the bed and walked with her out to the nurses' station. She handed over the papers with her shaky hands. Dutchy walked side by side to Bird, he placed his arm around her lower back and led her to the elevators; the nurse had booked an appointment for an ultra sound. The short ride up was spent in silence; she didn't know what to say to him. They walked to the desk and told them they were ready for her ultra-sound. The nurse led them to the room, where the O.B was waiting; she had the ultra sound all set up.

"Take a seat." The young blonde hair, blue eyed woman . Her hair was tied up into a messy bun; side bits dangled down. She started tapping the chair next to all the equipment. "I'm your O.B, Mrs Mathieson," she added. Dutchy ushered Bird over to the seat, she laid down just staring at the roof, Dutchy placed his hand over hers, and gave her a smile to show he was still there and supporting her.

"So is this the first time you are seeing your baby?" Mrs Mathieson asked smiling excitedly at Bird and Dutchy, her smile giving Bird reassurance from the terrifying event. "How long have you been together?" she added placing the cold gel onto the equipment.

"Oh no...No. We're not together." Bird said, swiftly clearing up the misunderstanding that had arisen. "Oh...My apologies." Mrs Mathieson replied sweetly. "Now, this can be a bit cold on your first time, but you'll get used to it." she added placing the instrument on Bird's stomach. Bird flinched at the coldness, and Dutchy let out a little chuckle while Bird slapped his leg.

"Hey." He said playfully, mock scowling at Bird, she just smiled back. He was happy, she was sort of happy.

"There's your little baby." Mrs Mathieson said pointing to the screen, where you could see a little baby forming.

Bird became emotional again; she gripped onto Dutchy's hand. He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back to make her feel comfortable and safe. "You're going to have to get check-ups, every time you get into a port where there is a hospital." The nurse stated as she turned off the machine, she handed a piece of tissue to Bird so she could clear the gel from her stomach. Dutchy helped Bird off the chair, and led her out of the room. They were walking through the corridors when tears started to form in Bird's eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks, Dutchy turned and pulled her into his chest.

"It's going to be okay." Dutchy whispered into her ear. He hated seeing Bird like this, and wanted to find Ryan. _How he could just leave her; I'll have a go at him when I see him next. _Dutchy and Bird continued on their route back to the boat. The taxi ride back was filled with silence as Birds head rested against Dutchy's shoulder. They arrived back at the boat about fifteen minutes later and were greeted by Mike and Kate on the deck of Hammersely, Dutchy and Bird saluted as they went across the gangplank. _I'm going to get kicked off the boat, I just know it._ Kate came closer to Bird, as she knew she'd been crying, her red eyes showed.

"What's wrong Bird?" Kate was overwhelmed with concern. She looked at Dutchy mouthing the words, is she okay? Dutchy shook his head. "Come on Bird, tell me what's wrong."

"I….I can't. I need to go to my cabin." Bird walked off crying. She reached her cabin and shut the door, sliding down it and plonking onto the floor tears overwhelmed her as she tried reach for her phone. Pulling it out of her pocket she scrolled for Ryan's number, pressing the call button she held the phone up to her ear, the dial tone ran out to the message bank. Hardly able to talk she managed to get out the words. _**'Please Ryan, please pick up your phone. We need to talk. Plea-" **_A loud knock came from outside the cabin door, quickly ending the call she slowly opened it to see Kate standing there, a concerned smile playing on her lips.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked, her tone showing concern for the young sailor. Bird nodded, and opened the door further for Kate to fit through. She walked through and sat on the bottom rack, staring at Bird.

"You know you can trust me Bird." Kate spoke quietly as she didn't want to upset Bird anymore then she already was. Bird nodded in agreement and went closer to Kate.

She sighed "I'm… pregnant." tears flowed out on her eyes as she spoke. Kate got up and placed her arms around Bird and gave her a warm hug as the tears fell onto her uniform.

"Do you know who the father is?" Kate asked softly as she wiped the sailor's tears off her cheek.

Bird looked down at the ground, and exhaled loudly "No..." _It's Ryan's, but I can't let Kate know that__._

Kate smiled to ease Bird's concern; she rubbed her arm. "That's okay Bird. Do you know if you're going to keep the baby?"

"I don't….I don't know..." Bird looked into Kate's soft brown eyes.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep or just relax?" Kate's voice was filled with concern for the young sailor. She felt sorry for her, having to deal with this all alone. "I can get Dutchy back in here if you want, I know you guys are close friends."

Bird nodded and sat on her rack. Kate left the cabin and made her way up to the bridge, hoping that Dutchy would be there. She spotted him talking to the CO. Kate made her way into the conversation.

"She's pregnant. I'm going to need Swain to give her check-ups; I'll inform him when he returns to the boat." Kate told Mike, she turned to Dutchy "Ah. Dutchy. Can you sit with Bird for a while please? I know that she feels safe with you and will talk to you more than anyone else."

"Yes ma'am." Dutchy nodded in acknowledgment and made his way down through the corridors. He stood outside Birds door for minutes. _I don't know what to say to her_. Dutchy knocked on the door a few times before hearing Bird's soft voice on the other side telling him to come in. He slowly opened up the door noticing Bird sitting on her rack; he walked over and sat beside Bird placing his arm around her back pulling her in closer to him.

Bird let out a sigh and looked up at Dutchy. "Ryan won't answer his phone…"He wiped the tears off her face, his large thumb grazing the soft creamy skin of her cheek soothingly.

"Do you want to go out tonight? The boys want to go out for a nice dinner to unwind; I won't go if you don't want to." Dutchy smiled.

"No, it'll be nice to go out. What time?"

"I'll text one of the boys to work it out." Dutchy pulled out his phone and began to text 2DADS: '**Dinner still on for all of us tonight? Bird will be joining us, text me the times and venue or are you coming back to the boat first?'**

**20:00 SURFERS PARADISE**

Dutchy led Bird into the restraint and made their way over to the group sitting down around the table. Dutchy smiled as Bird looked up at him "I don't want to tell them I'm pregnant, only Swain."

"That's okay, I won't tell anyone. You just have flu don't you?" Dutchy smirked. Bird looked up and nodded. They took their seats; Bird was in the middle of 2DADS and Dutchy.

"Hey, what'd the doctor say?" 2DADS asked concerned when Bird sat down

Bird looked around "Oh uh… Just have flu." She looked over to Swain and tried to show a smile, Swain knew there was something wrong

"Hey Bird, come with me to get the drinks?" Swain asked tilting his head towards the bar, Bird nodded In agreement and got up and walked towards Swain. "Are you okay?"

"Swain…I don't have flu…I'm pregnant." Bird tried to hold back the tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay…It's okay. Have you told the X or the CO?" Swain asked concerned as they waited for their drinks

Bird sniffled to try and choke back the tears "Yes, Dutchy and Ryan know too. But uh... I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Okay...I won't tell anyone. Where's Ryan now, back at the boat?" Swain asked looking around for the other young sailor.

"Not sure…he um…Didn't come back to me; he left for the cafeteria, and then didn't come back. That's why I had to call Dutchy." Bird said helping grab the drinks of the table with Swain. The short walk back to the table was spent in silence. Bird plonked herself back in the chair and showed a smile to ease Dutchy and Swain's concerns.

"Excuse me Bird, you're 18 now. Why aren't you drinking?" 2DADS asked as he saw a guava juice sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, don't really feel like intoxicating my self-tonight 2DADS, why don't you have my drinks as well. Tell me how they go down in the morning will you?" Bird asked sarcastically. The crew laughed and cheered Bird. They all sighed in relief when their meals had been brought out to each other, Bird took a deep breath in and tried to hold her sickness back, as the smell of the fatty food wanted to make her throw up. She quickly got up and excused herself from the table and rushed to the toilets. Leaning over the toilet she threw up several times, she wiped her mouth and went and sat back down with the boys

"You alright?" Charge asked seeing Bird a little paler then before.

Bird nodded and smiled "Yeah I'm fine." She started to eat her meal with the rest of the crew. After a few hours of drinking at the restraint, they decided they wanted to hit the glitter strip and try out the Surfers clubs.

"I think I might just head back to Hammersely." Bird said picking up her belongings. It was 23:00 when Dutchy walked her out to the taxi rank and waited with her till she got a taxi. She pulled her phone out and started to call Ryan again, hearing the dial tone made millions of thoughts run through her mind _Why won't he pick up? Where is he? Has he left me? What am I going to do about this baby?_

"Still not picking up?" Dutchy asked as he placed his jacket around a shaking Bird, she smiled as a thank you to his gesture

"Uh…No….What if he's hurt?" A concerned Bird asked as she wrapped his jacket further around her body.

Dutchy sighed. "We'd know if he was hurt…Why we don't ask the CO where he is? Just out of interest, as a concerned colleague." Dutchy suggested, wrapping his arms around Bird to make her warmer, he could tell she was freezing. Wearing a short dress in the middle of winter wasn't a great idea, though it was the Gold Coast and it's known for all its warmth, it was in the middle of a cold snap. A taxi had finally arrived and Dutchy decided to head back to the boat with Bird. They were sitting in the back in silence when Bird's phone began to ring, panicking because she couldn't find it she scrambled around in her purse, finally pulling it out.

"Ryan!" She shouted seeing the caller I.D on her screen.

"Bird…I'm sorry. I can't do this...B-bye." Ryan spoke quickly leaving Bird clinging on her phone, Dutchy watched as the tears welled up in her eyes, he placed his arm around her as she put her head into his chest.

_**Review please:) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9(WELL NOT ANYMORE )

CHAPTER THREE

"Bird, we're at the ship." Dutchy whispered into Bird's hair, as it hung around her face. As the tears continued to fall from her eyes, she gave a nod in acknowledgment and hopped out of the car. She wrapped her tanned arms around her body to shield the cold breeze that blew off the water, while Dutchy paid the driver. It was a dark and cold night, Dutchy led Bird across the gangplank and they saluted like usual. Stepping onto the boat and through the doorway to the ship, they were joined by Kate, who just so happened to be walking by. Her blonde hair tied back into a short pony tail, she was walking around in a short pair of pyjama pants and a singlet. She stopped when she saw Dutchy and Bird, she could tell that Bird had been crying, her eyes were red and her makeup had streaks down her cheek, as the mascara was all smudged under her eyes.

"How are you feeling Bird?" Kate's tone was filled with concern.

Bird looked up Kate and then glanced back down to her feet with tears in her eyes; she tried to hold them back. "I'm okay. I guess." Kate looked up at Dutchy; he just gave a small smile, not wanting to delve into her personal issues even though it was Kate, Dutchy thought it'd be better coming from Bird.

Kate placed her hand on Birds shoulder reassuringly. "Now Bird, you listen to me, I will be here for anything you need okay?" Kate gently told the young sailor; she was concerned about her wellbeing.

Bird nodded her head, and quietly excusing herself, made her route down the corridor leaving Dutchy and Kate alone. Kate sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face worriedly rubbing her eyes. "Can you take care of her please; I know you two are close."

Dutchy nodded in acknowledgement. "Of course**."** Kate walked off with Dutchy down to the end of the corridor beforethe pair separated, Kate going one way, Dutchy going the other. As he was walking down the corridor, a door was fiercely opened up by one of the J.S**.** He stopped looking at the small figure that stood in front of him; he stepped closer to the young sailor, his intimidating presence making the sailor step backwards. "How dare you hurt Bird this bad? What type of guy does that to a girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryan spat at Dutchy. Dutchy grabbed Ryan's arm and pushed him out of the doorway violently. Dutchy's whole body was tense, his eyes full of anger as he pulled Ryan into the wall by the scruff of his uniform.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about you asshole. You do not get away with treating Bird like this, you're lucky no-one else knows that you are the father and that you've done this, I cannot imagine what the other boys would be like. Bird is too scared to even tell any of her friends, because of what they will think. She's telling them she doesn't know the father to save your pathetic ass." Dutchy shouted as he held Ryan off his feet.

Ryan pulled away from Dutchy, and rolled his eyes. "Everyone's so far up her ass." He mumbled under his breath. Although Dutchy heard and threw him against the wall again, punching him in the face. They both began shouting, making Kate and Mike come running from different directions.

"What the hell!' Mike shouted as he saw the two sailors on the ground "Get off each other NOW!" Kate was staring down at them in disappointment as the two sailors got off each other and stood tidying their uniforms. "What was that about?"

"Nothing sir." Ryan said looking at Mike, while Dutchy glared down at Ryan.

Mike looked at the sailors with disgust in his eyes. "You wanna tell me what that was about Dutchy?" Mike asked looking at Dutchy.

"Just a little miscommunication. Won't happen again, sorry Sir." Dutchy replied.

"You can both help Bird in the galley tomorrow, you can start breakfast be there at 4:30. She can sleep in and will meet you at 6:00am and breakfast better be ready." Mike ordered before moving off with a disappointed look in his face, he turned to Kate who was walking beside him. "What do you think that was about?"

Kate glanced up. "I don't know. Whatever it was that made Dutchy that mad must have been something big."

Dutchy stormed off to Birds cabin, he knocked on the door before entering. He always knocked just in case she was getting changed. He heard her soft voice allow him to come in from the other end of the door. He pushed the door open gently and walked in, Bird was sitting on her rack in her pj's.

"Hey. You don't need to be at the galley until 6:00 tomorrow morning." Dutchy said as he turned down her sheets.

She looked confused and stopped his hand from pulling back her blanket. "Why?"

Dutchy sighed "I uh. Got into a fight with Ryan. He's on the ship Bird." He tried to tell her as softly as he could, not wanting to upset her.

Bird shook her head "What, he's…he's…here?" the words barely made it out of her mouth

Dutchy put his arms around Bird. "We'll talk about this in the morning; I want you to get some sleep. I'll wait with you till you fall asleep." He gently pushed her into her rack and placed the blanket up on her. She slowly shut her eyes, and felt safe when Dutchy was there. The calmness of Dutchy's hand stroking her foreheadsoothingly made her sleepier. After fifteen minutes, Dutchy finally got her to sleep.

"DUTCHY…..DUTC…HY….DUTCH." 2DADS drunkenly shouted through the ships corridors. Banging on each door he went by to find Dutchy. Not knowing where he was going, he looked at the label on the door thinking he saw S.S cabin, when in fact it was J.S Cabin. He was bashing on the door loudly shouting drunkenly for Dutchy again, in fits of laughter.

Dutchy opened the door abruptly to see 2DADS stumbling in front of the door, he quietly closed the door behind him "You're a bloody idiot; I just got Bird to sleep."

2DADS began laughing. "You got the hots for her Dutchy-y-y." Dutchy glared at 2DADS and walked him back to his cabin. Opening the door, he pushed 2DADS through, making him stumble and fall to the ground. "Oh…Soft grou-" 2DADS was saying until he fell asleep on the floor. Dutchy shook his head and closed the door and began walking the short distance to his cabin, when he was stopped by Swain in the corridor.

"Bird asleep?" Swain asked checking his watch

"Yeah. She fell asleep quite fast, nearly woken by 2DADS, but yeah." A concerned Dutchy said as he was the only one that knew about the father.

Swain smiled "It's good she's got you. She needs someone there for her all the time."

Dutchy nodded "Yeah, well I love her like my little sister. I better get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Swain smiled, nodded and continued on his route to his cabin as well. Dutchy hopped into his rack and within minutes was asleep himself, although his mind led him back to Bird and how she wasn't coping with the pregnancy and Ryan.

**06:00 hours**

Bird was walking down the corridor, that morning had been horrible. Waking up at 4am to throw up, wasn't the best thing in the world, she walked into her galley stunned to find Dutchy and Ryan there serving up breakfast. She locked eyes with Ryan, who quickly looked away. She made her way beside Dutchy and placed her hand around his arm tograb his attention.

"Hey" He smiled looking down at her

"Morning. What did you boys cook for breakfast?" She asked, amazed that they had actually cooked something up.

"Some bacon, eggs, toast, fruit. You know the usual." Dutchy smiled showing her the food. Swain and Charge waited against the wall eagerly for Dutchy to give them their food.

"Looks good." Swain said as he grabbed his plate out of Dutchy's hand. "How are you feeling this morning?" Swain asked Bird.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you about it later." Bird said, attempting to plaster a smile on to her face, while Ryan passed the plate to Charge.

"Alright." Swain nodded before he walked out and followed the corridor to the senior sailor's mess leaving Dutchy, Bird and Ryan alone in the galley.

Bird cleared her throat. "So how long are you here for?" her voice crackled as she tried not to cry.

"Just for breakfast, do you want me to help you clean?" Dutchy asked as he turned to face Bird. She shook her head. Ryan was watching from the corner keeping very quiet, he quickly walked by Dutchy and Bird and out the galley door. Bird watched as he just walked out, not saying one word to her.

"You can go. I'll clean up, it's fine." Bird softly spoke and she tried to show a smile to ease his concerns. Dutchy wrapped his arms around Bird and gave her a hug before he walked out. Bird was cleaning the galley around ten minutes later, when 2DADS stumbled in. "Big night?" Bird laughed as 2DADS walked in and walked into the fridge with his eyes closed.

2DADS nodded in response "Please…Please tell me that you have leftovers." Bird walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of bacon, eggs and pieces of toast, while 2DADS sat up on the bench.

"Want me to heat it up?" Bird asked a hung-over 2DADS.

"Nah, I'll eat it cold. Thanks Bird" 2DADS said grabbing the plate out of her hands. He looked up at her cleaning the cabinet. "Are you okay Bird?"

Bird turned around with a fake smile on her face "Of course I am. I'm fine." She continued to clean out the cabinet, while she felt 2DADS watching her, she turned to see him just staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." 2DADS said as he rammed the greasy food into his mouth hungrily.

"You don't need to." Bird replied, she placed the stainless steel trays back in and carried on with her duties, there were dishes that were stacked up on the side of the sink. Dutchy and Ryan hadn't left a big mess, which Bird was surprised about. 2DADS left shortly after, leaving Bird alone in the galley. She was nearly finished cleaning, it was 09:00 when she left to go and talk to Swain.

"Here there captain speaking. We will be arriving in Cairns in two days; we will be on shore leave for two weeks, while the boat gets repaired." Mike spoke over the ships internal speaker system. Arriving on the bridge, Bird spotted Ryan talking to Swain. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Swain, can I have a word please?" Bird asked, not looking anywhere near Ryan.

Swain nodded. "Of course." and led Bird off the bridge and onto the deck, so that they would be speaking alone. "Have you had any morning sickness?" Swain asked the young sailor

"Ah. Yeah, I have some medication for it though." Bird said as she leant over the railings with Swain beside her, tears fell down her cheek, as the blue ocean in front of her became blurrier by the moment.

"Hey. It's okay." Swain rubbed her back making her feel comfortable. Bird shook her head in disagreement. "What's wrong?" Swain asked concerned as he the need to act as a father figure to Bird.

"Everything. Everything's wrong, I can't deal with it all." Bird cried before walking off, only making it a few steps she fell into Swain's arms, who was lucky to be standing behind her when she collapsed.

"Bird...Bird." Swain shouted as he shook the young sailor's shoulders, he felt for a pulse and found a strong pulse between his fingers. She slowly opened her eyes a few seconds later, finding Swain beside her, he slowly helped her get back up on her feet. "What'd you have for breakfast this morning?" He asked concerned as they walked across the deck.

Bird bit her bottom lip and looked everywhere else but where Swain was, she took a deep breath "Nothing…. I forgot."

Swain shook his head in disbelief. "Bird…You need to keep up with the food now you're pregnant."

"I know Swain….I'm sorry." Bird apologised softly; Swain was worried about how she was mentally coping with it all. He walked her back through the ships corridors and into the galley.

"I want you to eat something…Then go rest in the mess." Swain ordered pulling out food from the fridge and placing it onto the bench in front of Bird.

Bird smiled. "Thanks." Her soft voice spoke; Swain smiled and walked out leaving Bird alone in the galley to make some food. She was startled when the galley door flung open, Ryan stood in the doorway.

He made his way closer to Bird, her whole body frozen on the spot unable to move. "Who have you told?" Ryan asked angered as he stood face to face with Bird, his whole body tense his eyes turned darker than normal, Bird could see the anger in his eyes as they penetrated Bird's.

"Dutchy." Bird quietly replied. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes; she tried to hold them back as best she could.

"Who else have you told?" Ryan shouted grabbing Birds wrist and pulling her into his chest, their height stood head-head, Bird shook her head and tried to get out of the tight grip that Ryan had around her wrist.

"Let go of me." She cried in distress as she tried to pull away from his iron likegrip**.**Ryan becoming more angered tightened his grip "Stop. You're hurting me." she begged

"Shut up." Ryan spat back, he walked her backwards against the fridge making her head bash into the fridge, Bird tried to hide the pain that exploded through her head as it made contact with the hard fridge "You have cost me everything."

Bird began crying. "I thought you loved me." The tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her uniform. Everything that she thought about Ryan had come crashing around her "Let…Go" Bird shouted while crying. Ryan grabbed tighter "Let go of me! Let go!" Bird shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" Ryan spat. He could suddenly hear the running of footsteps outside and quickly let go of Bird, she slid down the fridge and sat on the floor with her head buried into her hands.

2DADS fiercely opened up the door to see Ryan standing there with Bird on the ground, 2DADS looked shocked "What happened?" His tone concerned and angered as he made his way over to Bird, his eyes locked on her.

"I dunno mate. She just freaked out at me touching her arm…I only asked if she was okay." Ryan said as if he had done nothing. He walked back out leaving 2DADS and Bird alone. 2DADS crouched down in front of Bird and grabbed her arms lifting her up; she fell into 2DADS chest crying. He wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed her back in a circular motion trying to calm her down.

"It's okay" 2DADS whispered into her hair. She gripped tighter around 2DADS chest and shook her head "What happened?" Bird pulled away from 2DADS and wiped the tears of her face, she stood in front of 2DADS staring at his uniform, not wanting to look into his eyes.

Bird shook her head "I just got a bit shaken up…I'm sorry" Bird went to walk off out of the galley, but 2DADS pulled her back

"Hey…No you wouldn't be yelling like that for no reason" 2DADS rubbed her arm as he felt the need for concern; he looked down to find Bird crying again. He lifted up her head "If you don't want to tell me, then you need to tell someone."

"It was noth..." Bird was stumbling to say before she was cut off by 2DADS

"Don't say nothing, Bird I heard you screaming for him to let go. Did he hurt you?" 2DADS asked as Bird came back for another calming hug. She placed her head into his chest, holding onto his shirt as the tears fell onto his uniform.

"It was just a little miscommunication, that's all…Please don't tell anyone….Please 2DADS." Bird begged as she gripped tighter to his shirt. Her heart has felt like it had been torn into two pieces. Ryan the boy who used to be her number one had physically abused her, his harsh and penetrating words replayed over in her head as she stood staring into space.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i had forgotten about this story.

Chapter 5:

**11:00 On the bridge**

"Here you go sir" Bird said as she handed a mug of coffee her older boss, The CO acknowledged the coffee and took it out of her hand nodding his hand. Bird walked over to where Kate was sitting in front of the radar system "Ma'am" Bird said to get Kate's attention.

"Oh thank you Bird" Kate said cheerfully as she took the hot coffee out of Bird's hand

"Ah ma'am, can I please talk to you in pri-." Bird was saying quietly before she was cut off by Kate

"Sir, I have radar contact at" Kate shouted as she taped the contact with her long finger nail "Sorry Bird, another time" Kate added rushing the young sailor, what she didn't know was how bad Bird was hurting inside and needed to speak to her.

Bird cleared her throat "Uh..Sure" Bird tried to show a smile as Kate looked up at her with a concerned look. She slowly backed away of the bridge walking down the stairs she passed 2DADS who tried to stop her. Bird pulled away off 2DADS and continued her way done into the corridor.

"How long till we get to the contact?" Mike asked as he watched the dark blue ocean in front of him. The water was rough, and the seas were high, pounding against the ship. There was a massive storm approaching from the north, and Hammersely was heading right into it. Tonight was going to be a difficult and sleepless night for the Hammersely crew.

"About twenty minute's sir" Kate said as she tried to work out the calculations in her head. She turned back around in her chair hoping to still see Bird standing behind her, but was met by no one. She sighed and returned her attention back to the computer. Standing in her cabin with her back against the door Bird slowly lowered herself down until she sat on the floor, her eyes becoming fuller by the minute she finally cracked, letting all her emotions come out.

"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS" Kate shouted across the ships inner speaker system. Dutchy, 2DADS, Swain, RO, Charge and Ryan all took off to grab their essentials. Briefed by Kate as they put on their vests and loaded their guns 2DADS noticed that Bird wasn't with them

"Where's Bird?" 2DADS asked looking around as he strapped on his helmet

"Ah, she won't be joining us" Kate said firmly, not wanting 2DADS to ask any more questions

"Is she okay?" 2DADS asked becoming increasingly worried

"She is fine 2DADS. Now we need to get going" Kate said as she took of out of the equipment room and onto the deck of the boat

"Dutchy you take RO and Charge. Swain, 2DADS and Ryan with me" Kate ordered as she watched her crew jump aboard each RHIB. Finally hoping into her RHIB, Charge gave the orders for the RHIBS to be loaded. The heavy rain pelted down on the crew as the boat smashed its way past the waves and closer to the boat. "Dutchy, I want you to cover us while we go in" Kate said into her transmitter

"Yes ma'am" Dutchy said into his transmitter. Giving a signal to RO and Charge, they all picked up the tear gas cylinders they had in their RHIBS. Dutchy's RHIB smashed its way further becoming closer to the boat they began to throw the bottles onto the boat. Landing correctly they exploded, sending fumes circling around the boat. The fisherman coughed and spluttered while Kate, 2DADS and Ryan jumped aboard quickly followed by Dutchy, Charge and RO.

"Australian Navy" The crew shouted as they each boarded the boat, with their guns at the ready

"Are you the master of this vessel?" Kate asked as she held up her papers stating she was from the Royal Australian Navy. The Indonesian man nodded indicating he didn't speak English. He began furiously pointing at his boat and shouted the words "Fish Fishing"

"Dutchy, take Ryan below, see if there are any other people on board" Kate ordered as she sized up the fisherman.

Dutchy grunted and pulled the young sailor along with him "Keep up" He snarled leading the way down the small boats stairs. Keeping quiet Ryan followed closely behind, if only Dutchy knew about what he had done to Bird. Let's just say that Ryan wouldn't be on the FFV, he'd be sitting in the ward room most likely with broken bones and a concussion. As Dutchy made his way through the corridor he could hear the distant chatting from behind a door. Giving a look towards the door, Ryan knew he would have to open it for Dutchy so he could lunge, gun at the ready. Ryan fiercely opened up the door

"Australian Navy" Dutchy shouted as the door flung open. Upon opening the door he saw ten people all squished into one tiny room, majority looked to be from Indonesia seeking refuge. "Ah, ma'am. I've found ten people down here, want me to bring them up?" He asked into his transmitter

"Yes. Swain can check them out up on the deck, then will take them aboard Hammersely." Kate said while she nodded at Swain. Dutchy ordered them back up the stairs. There were around ten people seeking refuge, Swain gave them each a quick check over

"Ma'am, they seem to be in good condition" Swain said as he glanced back at the shaken up refugees.

"X to Captain" Kate said into her transmitter as she looked over to Hammersely

"Go ahead X" Mike said

"Ah sir, we have refugees on here. Swain said there in good condition, want us to bring them on board then deal with it when we get to Cairns?" She asked

"Sounds good" Mike said as he took out his binoculars to watch the small boat

"RO and 2DADS separate them and load five into each RHIB" Kate ordered. RO and 2DADS immediately did as they were ordered and loaded five into each RHIB. The crew jumped into their designated RHIB and headed back through the fierce waves. Upon taking the refugees onto the deck, they were joined by Mike who was waiting with Bird beside him.

Kate was walking down the ships corridors, when she stopped outside the galley. She slowly opened the door to find Bird cutting up vegetables. She smiled as she entered and slowly shut the galley door behind her. "Bird?" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am" Bird stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at Kate, trying to put a smile on her face

"You wanted to talk to me earlier?" Kate asked worried as she stood in front of the young sailor

"Oh…It…It doesn't matter know" Bird said brushing the situation off and returning to cutting her vegetables

"Bird" Kate said sternly placing her hand onto the sailors arm reassuringly, making Bird look up and stop cutting the fresh food in front of her. Kate noticed that Bird had tears welling up in her eyes. "Come with me" Kate said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the galley. Kate led her down the corridor, before coming to a stop and entering the Junior Sailors Mess where she made Bird sit down. "Okay, now. I want you to tell me everything that's going on"

"I…I…Ryan's the father" Bird said before breaking down into tears. Kate's face dropped and she went and sat next to Bird, she rubbed her arm reassuringly, and waited for Bird to carry on "He…I….We were together, for a while….Then I….Found out I was pregnant and he totally freaked out. Now he won't talk to me"

"Bird…" Kate said unimpressed at the news she had just been told. "Is this why Ryan's getting a transfer, so he can be with you?"

Bird shook her head, the words hadn't sunken in yet, and finally the words had taken meaning "His… his getting transferred?" Bird cried out. Kate nodded her head "He really is leaving me..." Bird said quietly

"Bird…are you okay?" Kate asked concerned, as she looked into the watery eyes of her youngest sailor

Bird shook her head and kept it down "He hurt me"

"I know he hurt you, he shouldn't have left you"

"No…I mean he really hurt me…He hit me" Bird finally said, she looked up into Kate's eyes. Her eyes turned dark, when Bird mentioned the words 'he hit me'. She sighed and got up. Walking out of the doorframe she saw 2DADS standing there with his body against the wall listening to the conversation

"2DADS" Kate said angered at the fact he listened to their private conversation

"Ah ma'am. I just was listening to make sure that Bird told you" 2DADS clarified

"What do you mean?" Kate asked confused as she rubbed her head worried

"I… I was there...Well I wasn't there, there. But I was there to pick up the pieces. I was walking down the corridor, when I heard her shouting to let go, I ran down the corridor as fast as I could and when I opened the door Bird was on the ground sitting against the fridge, absolutely hysterical. Ryan was standing beside her, he said something like he only touched her arm to ask if she was okay and she had a go at him. But she then said to me that he hurt her" 2DADS said. Kate could hear the concern that came out of 2DADS voice.

Kate sighed "I'm going to need a report from you…Saying everything you heard and saw. I need to go tell Mike" Kate walked off shaking her head down the corridor.

"Hey" 2DAD'S said quietly as he popped his head around the door and peeped into the mess

"Hey" Bird quietly spoke as she played with her buttons on her uniform, not looking up at 2DADS. He moved closer and sat beside her

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he turned her face to face him

"I will be…I'm so scared now though" Bird shakily said as 2DADS sat beside her

"Why?" 2DADS asked concerned he placed his arm around her back

"What if….what if he hurts me again?" Bird asked tears forming in her eyes again. 2DADS wrapped his arms around Bird, her head fell into his chest.

"Bird, I won't let that happen to you, okay" 2DADS said re-assuring. He wanted to kill Ryan, he gave her one last hug before he walked out of the mess. Kate had stepped into the bridge, Swain was the first to see the look on her face, and he knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Boss…Can I talk to you in private please. It's important" Kate's tone spoke professionalism, but it had that amount of concern still in it. Her eyes were widened and were a dark dark brown.

"Ah, sure Kate" Mike said getting up and handing over the controls to Swain. Swain nodded and acknowledged his requirements. Kate led Mike down the bridge stairs and through the corridors.

"Kate, is everything okay?" Mike asked concerned as they walked into the S.S mess.

"No, everything is not okay" Kate said sternly as she took as seat around the table

"Kate?" Mike asked worried

She took a deep breath and sighed on the exhalation "Bird, she's pregnant"

"What?" Mike asked concerned

"Mike. Ryan's the father, he just…he just left her at the hospital when he found out. Now his leaving her . That's why he got a transfer, to get away from her" Kate explained to Mike

"Is she okay?" Mike asked, it hadn't fully sinken in that Kate had said this about his god son.

Kate shook her head "No, she's not okay. She's the furthest thing from okay. Ryan, he hit her"

"What" Mike said angered. He was started to get agitated at the bad remarks that were being said against his god son "How do you know she's not making all this up?" he glared down at Kate

"Mike!" Kate exclaimed "I know his your god son. 2DADS heard Bird yelling and screaming for him to let go. You have a witness. You can't just let this go, 2DADS is going to write up a report telling us everything that he heard and saw"

"I don't believe you. Ryan would never do anything like that" Mike said agitated. He got up angered and walked out of the S.S mess and walked through the corridors and back into taking control of his boat.

(…..)

**18:30 The Junior Sailors Mess**

"This is really nice Bird" 2DADS commented on the pasta that he twirled around on his fork before placing into his mouth with a smile

"Thanks" Bird said quietly while she picked at he food. It was only the two of them in the mess eating their dinners.

"You alright?" 2DADS asked noticing she wasn't very talkative, or eating. This was very uncharacteristic of Bird, she was the one who always had to be told to shut up, but not tonight, tonight was different.

Bird nodded her head, the smell of the pasta made her want to be sick. "This new pregnancy, the weird cravings of things I've never liked before and the…the smell of this food makes me want to be sick" Bird said letting go of the fork and putting her head in her hands wishing away the nausea

"Hey, I've finished. If you're not hungry I'll take the pasta back to the galley so you don't have to smell it anymore?" 2DADS asked picking up the plates. Bird looked up and nodded, 2DADS could tell that she was doing it tough. He quickly rushed the plates back and went back to sitting with Bird.

"Thanks" Bird said as she looked up at 2DADS as he walked through the door way

"No problem. Are you sure you're okay, you look really, really sick Bird. Do you want me to get Swain?" 2DADS asked as he bent down in front of Bird and felt her forehead. The heat radiated of her head and onto the back of 2DADS hand.

Bird shook her head "No I'm fi-…I'm going to be sick" Bird said immediately putting her hand to her mouth and only making it a few steps before she threw up into the small bin that was beside the booth.

"Shit" 2DADS said concerned. He bent down and rubbed her back and sat against the wall beside her as she was slumped over the rubbish bin throwing up. He had to hold back for dry heaving, he carefully pulled her hair and of her face and held it gently behind in his hand that was free.

After what felt like ages, Bird felt as if she wasn't going to be sick anymore, she leant back falling into 2DADS chest, he gently pulled her up into his lap. 2DADS sat forward again close to the bin, in case she needed to be sick again. He allowed her to sit her head comfortably to the side on his chest, while she sat back in his lap, starting to rub her forehead to make her feel calm he could tell that Bird was slowly closing he eyes. 2DADS pulled his head beside Bird's to see if she was okay, her eyes were completely shut, and her hand was holding onto his uniform tightly for protection. Smiling that she was asleep in his lap, he heard the loud sound of footsteps on the floor coming closer. Looking up he saw Kate and Swain standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hey, how longs she been like this for?" Swain asked whispering, he and Kate moved closer grabbing a seat around the booth

"Um…An hour or so… She was sick earlier, probably throwing up for maybe 30 minutes. Then she fell asleep in my lap" 2DADS whispered back combing his hands through her brown hair

"Has she said anything to you about Ryan?" Kate asked concerned as she watched the young sailor sleep

2DADS shook his head as he watched Bird as well. Her sleeping figure was smoothly lifted up by himself as he held her bride style in the mess. "I'm going to take her back to her rack"

"Good idea" Swain said smiling "I'll come with you" he added with the nod of Kate who wanted to join as well. With everyone else up on deck or in the mess, 2DADS carefully carried her back to her cabin. Swain opened the door and walked through first, making room for 2DADS on the way in. He smoothly placed her on her rack; her grip was still strongly on his uniform Kate smiled when he tried to get her hand of his uniform. After a few moments he finally could and pulled up her blanket to keep her warm through the cold night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I totally forgot about this, until I started getting all these reviews. It's not a constant update anymore, I don't feel 100% pleased with my SP writing anymore. Here's something I threw together in the last hour, it's not as long as my other ones are. But it's here, so enjoy. xxxx**

Dutchy strolled down the corridors, past Birds room, past Ryan's room. All he wanted to do was get in there and beat the living day lights out of Ryan. Birds door flung opened and she stepped into the corridor, tiredly.

"Bird" Dutchy said moving closer to the young female. "How are you going?" he asked her concerned, he could tell she had a restless night sleep and was having a tough time dealing with the pregnancy and everything that had happened with Ryan.

She smiled brightly up at him, her smile hiding everything that she thought about inside, she took a deep breath and composed her self. "I'm doing alright Dutchy, how are you?"

Dutchy smiled, "Yeah good thanks, chicken legs" he smirked. Bird laughed lightly and began to walk towards the galley.

"Do you want a hand making breakfast?" He added, making her turn around and look at him

"Sure, if you'd like too" She agreed before continuing on her path to the galley.

Ryan woke up, today was his last day on Hammersely, he couldn't wait to get of the ship. Away from everything and everyone, he still truly loved Bird, but he couldn't have a family, not yet and he didn't think that she was the girl to spend the rest of his life with.

Everyone out on the boat had heard somewhat of the story, he was in Dutchy and 2DAD's bad books and Swain wasn't too fancy on him either. There was a knock at his door, he sighed and opened it. His God Father standing before him, "Good Morning, Sir" Ryan acknowledged

"Ryan" He said firmly, "I would like a word with you in my office after breakfast, don't be late" he warned

"Okay, Sir" He said before shutting the door and shaking his head. _Great, now Mike knows everything. Atleast one person will be on my side, I hope..._

2DAD's was still buzzing from what he had experienced with Bird last night, latelly he'd being seeing her in a totally different light. He tried to fight the feelings away, but he just couldn't, they were too strong and when he tried to push them away they came back stronger.

He sighed and got out of bed, splashing water in his face to wake up. He took a step into the corridor and began walking to the galley, he heard Dutchy's voice and sighed yet again, he wanted to be alone with Bird again, to hug her and hold her.

"Hey Bird, how you feeling?" 2DAD's asked coming into view, he heard Bird gasp and in a flash of a light she was no where to be seen. He turned around and Bird lunged onto him, hugging him tightly.

2DAD's smiled and hugged her back tightly, getting all sorts of mixed up feelings. "I have you to thank so much"

2DAD's laughed, "Why, what'd I do?" he asked

"You sat with me, I seriously can't remember half the stuff I was so sick, but I remember you sitting with me through it all, holding me and making sure I was okay. If you weren't there who knows where I would have waken up this morning" She explained

2DAD's blushed slightly, "Oh, I don't think I was that good but-"

"No, seriously. Thank You so much 2DAD's" She smiled, she turned and began to walk back into the galley "An extra special breakfast for you" she yelled out

Ryan stood outside mike's cabin, he knocked lightly, before Mike opened the door. He sighed and looked at his young god son. "Come in Ryan" He said, keeping the door open enough for Ryan to fit through. He pulled out a chair,

"Take a seat" he sad professionally, Ryan took a seat and looked up worriedly. He saw papers on the side of the desk and his face dropped when he saw the letters on the top of the form.

"Ryan, I don't want to believe this, but formal harassment statements have been made against your name, involving you and Bird" Mike explained. Ryan thought about it, he thought about what he could say

"I knew she would do something like this" He sighed, Mike raised his eyebrow and looked at the young sailor confused

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked

"Well, she's being really clingy with me the past few months and then all over a sudden, she asks if we want to go out. I tell her we can't because it's not allowed, she got really upset and angry and started texting me and trying to meet up, persistently asking to go out, then she drops the big bomb that she's pregnant and it's mine" Ryan lied

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mike asked

"I didn't want her to get into trouble, she's only young and new to all of this"

"Now, make sure that you eat for two, remember two. Not one, two" Swain said as he strapped the BP monitor around her arm

Bird laughed, "I know Swain, I did this morning and I think the baby is really loving the bacon"

Swain laughed, "Yes well, the baby will love some healthy food too remember and for you not to forget to take your medication and to be throwing up all the food you've eaten"

Bird nodded, "Got it. Eat, medication, sleep, work..But not too hard, no boardings, eat more, sleep more and...Anything else I forgot?" she asked smirking

"Very funny Bird" Swain laughed, he checked her BP and smiled

"Good, for once it's in the right place, now try and keep it that way. No more fainting, no more sleeping on 2DAD's...-" He was trailing off before Bird cut him off

"There's the situation of the harassment, that's been filed" Mike said

"She was the one screaming out for me to let her go, I wasn't even touching her. She told me that if I didn't go out with her, that she would say I hit her. When I said that I wouldn't, she started screaming all this nonsense and then fake crying, Boss. She's up to no good, that's why I have to get away from here" Ryan explained

Mike nodded, "Alright, thank's Ryan. I'll keep your side of the story aswell, I need you to write everything down for me"

Ryan nodded, "Thanks Sir" he began to get up, nearly reaching for the door before Mike stopped him

"Oh and Ryan?" he called

Ryan turned "Yes Sir?"

"I want you to know that I have your back"


	7. Chapter 7

**11:00 IN THE WARD ROOM**

Swain stood in the ward room with Bird sitting on the bed, Kate stood in the corner while Mike stood beside Swain, unimpressed with why he was there. Swain rolled up Birds uniform, harsh dark brown bruises were around her wrist and forearm, and finger nail scratchers from where she tried to pull away were seen.

"There's obvious bruising around her wrists, from where someone has held tightly onto her and-.." Swain was explaining to his superiors as he studied the bruises on her wrist, Mike cut him off beginning his own little rant

"Why would you do that to yourself and blame Ryan?" Mike asked, his voice boomed in the room and could be heard outside, just where Dutchy and 2DAD's where standing, waiting on the assessment to be over.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Bird asked, her voice tiny and soft as tears began to fill up in her eyes

"Why would you blame Ryan for this, you have set him up so that he has to leave the ship. Then what?" Mike asked before he was cut off by Kate coming over

"Sir, I don't think that you should be asking Bird or talking to her like this" Kate said professionally as she looked at the young sailor

"You just want him to help you out with money, then you can continue your relationship" Mike said

"No, I-.." Bird was saying before Mike cut her off, halfway through a sob

"You should be the one off the ship, not Ryan!" Mike yelled out

"And you make these false accusations about him, causing a permanent stain on his record-."Mike was saying before the ward room door slammed open, 2DAD's boomed through

"She is not making accusations, I heard her, I heard everything!" 2DAD'S shouted out "Sir" he added after seeing Mike stand there; anger written all over his face. He stood tall and professional; Kate gently rubbed Birds back as she saw the young sailor cower back at 2DAD's sudden outburst

"2DAD's, I think that you should tell the C.O everything that you heard" Kate said, Bird began to become un-settled, she began to get off the bed

"Bird, you okay?" Swain asked concerned as he helped her off the bed, Bird nodded and looked around the room. All eyes were on her, she looked up at Mike. His eyes penetrating through hers

"I want to withdraw my harassment claim, I must have gotten confused or….Something" Bird said quietly, 2DAD's eyes widened

"Bird, don't feel as though you have to do this" he said concerned at the young female in front of him

"It's fine, it must have been from when I was cooking or from a while ago" Bird lied, Kate looked worried down at her. She could see straight through Bird and knew that she was lying to protect Ryan and for her to not be on Mike's bad side

"Good, it seems as though you've made the right choice Bird. I'll speak to Ryan and see if he still wants to get transferred off the boat" Mike said before he left the room. Swain, Kate and 2DAD's stood in there, all looking down at the younger fragile sailor.

"Bird, are you sure that you want to withdraw it?" Kate asked

Bird nodded, "I…Yes" She looked up at 2DAD's and back at Swain and Kate

"May I start on lunch?" she asked. Kate looked up at Swain for his medical authorisation, Swain nodded and Kate returned her focus back to Bird

She smiled, "Of course..Uh 2DAD's, can you give her a hand?" she asked as she turned to face the seaman

2DAD's nodded and put a cheeky grin on his face, "Bird, you're in charge, tell me where you want me"

Bird was walking by the corridors, a door opened and Ryan walked out. He looked down at Bird, "It was a good decision that you made, withdrawing your claim. But don't think that I'm not transferring, I want to be as far away as possible from you and the baby"

Tears formed in Birds eyes, she thought she couldn't possibly cry anymore, "How can you just turn yourself away from me, how can you just abandon your baby?"

"Easily" Ryan said before he turned and walked away, leaving Bird standing there feeling helpless and alone. She picked up her pace and walked into the Galley, 2DAD's waiting for her there

He saw that look on her face again, "What's happened?" he asked, he wondered what could have possibly happened in the minutes that he was walking to the galley

"Ryan is still getting a transfer, he still wants to get as far away as possible" Bird explained to 2DAD's

2DAD's sighed, "It's alright, were here for you"

**16:00 ON THE DOCK**

Mike farewelled his God Son at the dock, he hugged his younger member of family and waved him off as he entered the taxi, Ryan looked up at Bird, no emotion was on his face, he shut the door and sat in the comfort of the taxi.

Bird stood on the deck, with 2DAD's and Dutchy at her side. It was all too real for her now, Ryan was really gone. He wouldn't be coming back, not anytime soon. A tear escaped from her eye and started making its way down her cheek bone. Both of the men looked down at the young sailor. "Hey, it's okay Bird" Dutchy tried to sooth as he gently rubbed her back in a circular soothing manner

Bird sniffled and wiped the lone tear away from her face "My baby doesn't have a father…I-I don't know how I am going to do this alone"

"You won't be, will be here to help you through it" 2DAD's said trying to comfort the young crew member

Bird shook her head, "You can't, not when you're in the middle of the sea. I don't have a house because I have to leave the navy-"She said starting to become hysterical about the situation it was turning into

Dutchy pulled her in close, "Shh. its okay" he soothed as he rubbed her dark brown hair back. XO came out of the lower decks and made her way over to the three crew members. She saw Bird crying and embraced in Dutchy's arms.

"Bird, what's wrong?" XO asked worriedly as she looked at the young female, Bird looked up at the older woman; she felt comfort when Kate was around. Bird moved out of Dutchy's embrace

"I don't know what to do" She said weakly, Kate looked worried down at the young member of her crew.

"Bird, there still is time to get a termination if you don't feel as though you can take care of the baby" Kate told her

"I-I can't do that" Bird said defensively, she placed her hand to her stomach

XO nodded and smiled proud down at Bird, "I thought so" She returned her focus to the two higher members of the crew

"We have just got a call from NAVCOM we have to steam for home" Kate said before walking off and going below deck again to take control of the ship.


End file.
